My Love
by piercing pen
Summary: This is a one shot in Hannibal's POV. He is talking to you about Clarice right after she has been dragged away by guards and given her file back, right before Hannibal escapes. When I said above he is talking to you I mean he really is talking to you.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A/N: This is my first fan-fic. That does NOT mean take it easy on me in reviews, I'm just REALLY happy and excited!**

**Anyway, this is a one shot through Hannibal Lecter's eyes, portraying his feelings about Clarice, ENJOY IT MY LOVELIES!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Don't let people tell you that they (the FBI) caught me out of any intelligence or cleverness of their own. I let them catch me. Why? Mainly it is because I needed a break from the world to meditate. Don't even _imagine _or entertain the notion that I, _Dr ._Hannibal the Cannibal, was stupid enough to be caught by the FBI. I happen to personally know their best agent, who was an intern when I met her, and not even she could catch me…If I was free, that is.

Clarice Starling, I remember her better than I remember anything else. Possibly that is because she JUST left me (or rather was taken by armed guards. Apparently, they didn't know she was here without Dr. Chilton's permission). When you have been imprisoned as I have, time seems to blur, and seconds become hours. So it should seem like a long time since she left me. She stands out so magnificently, so afraid of being ordinary. But she'll never be able to live up to what_ I_ know she could be; the FBI wouldn't have that. If I were able to keep talking to her after she caught Buffalo Bill (who she _will _catch, mainly with the evidence I have given her) I could help her realize that potential. She possesses a certain intelligence and kindness, almost to the point of being naïve but not quite so, that will enable her to be whatever she desires. Unfortunately, she will probably be forced to leave me alone, not allowed to visit.

She is the first person to ever touch me in a way that was not rude or hateful or even romantic (I would tell you about it, but patient-doctor confidentiality law prohibits it. Not that it matters, as I ate him anyway and am now in jail, but one must certainly not sink so low as to divulge secret information for no noble cause and simply for the amusement of others). She merely needed her case file, and there was a moment when a spark flew and our fingers touched. My oh my, dearie me I sound like an excited teenager with his first crush. I promise you, no, I am too old to be acting so childishly like that. I am simply pointing out we share a certain bond per say. I admire Clarice, and I long for her touch. Yes, I do love her. She is most like a daughter I never had, or that lonely girl at school who was lost somehow. I will protect her and help her as best I can, for I know a relationship will never happen between us. I would have it no other way though.

It is also unfortunate that despite the fact that she will catch Buffalo Bill and save the senators daughter, her career will not be helped. She will receive rewards. But the press will hound her. Everyone will be asking her "why did the infamous Hannibal pick you of all people to talk to?" When she has no answer, (for she herself does not understand why I am drawn to her or why she is drawn to me), the press, her boss, and everyone who matters will say we are in love (which is true, though no one but me knows for sure). When everyone is done ridiculing her and the story is dried up and worthless, they will desert her. She will be alone and invisible. They will spit on her at work (figuratively of course) and they will ignore her stunning ability and skill. She will be put on deskwork. The lambs will cry to her in her sleep, and she will never be able to help them. One day, when this has all blown over, perhaps they will give her a case. If she messes up even one tiny bit, they will torment her once more, and bring back the buffalo bill case. She will most likely quit. I do not know where she will go after she does, or even if any of this will happen. I can only hypothesize.

I must leave now. The guards are coming back with my supper.

I ordered the lamb.

**FIN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Thanks to my sister Abby for editing and helping me revise.**

**LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS!**


End file.
